Destroy the Qeynosian Shield Generators
Notes * None of the mobs see invis or stealth, so unwanted combat can be avoided. *If you die at any point during this quest, run back Qeynos, avoiding the guards, and visit Towser Flizgibbert in The Elddar Grove again. He will teleport you back into the tower zone. You will need to kill the keymaster Augurer Vharlan again but will not need not repeat any portals you have already destroyed. Steps #Automatically transported to , a special instanced zone version of the Concordium Tower. #Kill the keymaster Augurer Vharlan. #*Loot the Blue Glowing Egg, Red Glowing Egg, and Yellow Glowing Egg from the chest he drops. #You must destroy the shield generator on red, blue, and yellow levels. #*You reach these levels through the appropriate colored teleporters which are locked. #*The teleporters are interspersed with tables, such that there is a table on either side of each teleporter. Each table has a colored egg on it and room for one other egg. The colored egg on the table already does not match the teleporter color to either side, but is a combination of the 2 teleporter colors. #*To unlock a given teleporter, filter out the unwanted colors from the eggs to either side by placing the egg that does not match the color you want. #*Examining the egg in your inventory when next to a table to place it, and examining a placed egg on a table will pick it up. #*Its easier to just go through yellow teleporter first and then drop down to the next level after each time your destroy a generator. #*Destroy the shield generator on the Red level. #*#Place the blue egg next to the purple egg. (Purple - Blue = Red) #*#Place the yellow egg next to the orange egg. (Orange - Yellow = Red) #*#Go through the red teleporter and destroy the generator on the lower level by right clicking on it. #*#*Concordium novitiates will be guarding the generator unless you can sneak past them. #*#Return to the entry area and pick up the eggs you used. #*Destroy the shield generator on the Blue level. #*#Place the red egg next to the purple egg. (Purple - Red = Blue) #*#Place the yellow egg next to the green egg. (Green - Yellow = Blue) #*#Go through the blue teleporter and destroy the generator by right clicking on it. #*#*Concordium novitiates will be guarding the generator. You cannot sneak past them. #*#Return to the entry area and pick up the eggs you used. #*Destroy the shield generator on the Yellow level. #*#Place the red egg next to the orange egg. (Orange - Red = Yellow) #*#Place the blue egg next to the green egg. (Green - Blue = Yellow) #*#Go through the yellow teleporter and destroy the generator on the lower level by right clicking on it. #*#*Concordium novitiates and Celestial healers will be guarding the generator unless you can sneak past them. #*#Return to the entry area and pick up the eggs you used. #Approach Augurer Galain near the door to get your butt handed to you. You are automatically transported to underground village of . #Talk to where you show up in Haven. Rewards *Experience *Suffix Title: the Exiled (will auto set and you can't change it while exiled) *Call of Haven general ability-replaces your Call of Qeynos * * * Credits